


Mates

by Valaks



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angstober, Found Family, Gen, Happy Beginnings, Mild Angst, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks
Summary: Alex Rider did not deserve Tom Harris. It was one of the few absolutes in his life. He couldn’t count on much of anyone - in 5 years he had been betrayed by partners and supervisors and even his own Country but when his life was falling apart and he was on the run, he could count on Tom to open his door with a med kit and a go bag and ask Alex if he could stay and if he couldn’t, then wish him the best. That was just who Tom was, right?
Relationships: Alex Rider & Tom Harris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: AR Angstober 2020





	Mates

Alex Rider did not deserve Tom Harris. It was one of the few absolutes in his life. He couldn’t count on much of anyone - in 5 years he had been betrayed by partners and supervisors and his own  _ Country  _ but even when his life was falling apart and he was on the run from the law he could count on Tom to open his door with a med kit and a go bag and ask Alex if he could stay and if he couldn’t, then wish him the best. 

For a 19 year old Tom was doing pretty well for himself. He was a welder in a union contract and a consummate bachelor. The stories of his doomed love life were a constant source of amusement to Alex. He waited with baited breath to hear them every time he was able to escape to his flat for a few hours or even days of companionship. 

Tom never blinked at how long Alex stayed. He helped with groceries and cleaning and left a sizable check to cover rent that Tom always sent a text bitching about. After their first fight about it in person, Alex had just left when his friend wasn’t watching. It wasn’t that hard - not when Tom had to work and slept like the dead.

So when he hadn’t roused to Alex’s knocks he hadn’t been overly surprised. He had already catalogued the area - no signs of suspicious activity or breaking and entering. Tom was either asleep or out, both of which were safe for Alex to come in. It didn’t take but a moment to pick the lock and he was in, but the apartment was anything but silent. His cheeks flushed as he catalogued the sounds. How had he not caught that earlier? 

A sweep around showed that the apartment was shockingly neat. A girlfriend then, not a one night stand. Tom was holding out on him. He would harass him about it tomorrow for now...he slipped back into the night, careful to relock the door. 

…………….. 

The girl, it had turned out, was Madeline Baker. A fellow Brookland alum from the year below them who had crushed on Tom for  _ years  _ and, incidentally,  _ hated  _ Alex. He could kind of get it if he was being generous (and he was, for Tom’s sake, because he was absolutely  _ besotted _ with the girl). She had lost her Mom a year prior to Ian's death to cancer and from her perspective  _ she  _ had made it through fine and all Alex had done was use Ian’s death as a crutch to enable his bad behavior and drag Tom down with him.

Those feelings had  _ not _ changed in the 3 years since he had last seen her. No matter how many times she grilled Alex about his very stable and uninteresting international finance job she didn’t look convinced. It wasn’t from any physical cues either - he had done a more than adequate job covering the handprint shaped bruises around his neck with a mixture of makeup and a high collared jumper. And it certainly wasn’t from his cover because Alex had grown up on boring bank stories and fancied himself quite an expert in them.

He would deny the spark of fear he felt when Tom got up to pay the tab and tried to follow after to retrieve his own card only to be shushed back down by Tom

“You are  _ NOT _ paying.” 

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell his friend that a fairly significant bribe to the barkeep had ensured that he _was_ paying and there was not a _damn thing_ Tom could do about it. Alex had nothing _but_ money, it’s not like he got the opportunity to spend it so, inevitably, it got pushed over to Tom whenever he got the chance.

He just held up his hands in supplication which merited a suspicious look from his friend before he waded over to the bar. Which just left him with….

Madeline was studying him with sharp eyes “Look, Rider, I don’t know what shit you’ve gotten mixed up in now or how you’ve convinced Tom into this “banking” thing. But I don’t believe it for a minute.” She said stiffly “Tom’s a good guy and you should leave him out of whatever gang you’re into now.” 

“It’s  _ banking,  _ Madeline.” He sighed, he should have known this was coming “Look, I had a rough spot there after...” he faked a hesitation more to gain sympathy than any actual feelings toward Ian’s death. He had come to grips with that years ago. “After Ian but I was able to pull it together. I know I didn’t give off the best impression at Brookland but…”

“You didn’t. And you’re not doing much better now. No way a banker makes the money you do.”

“Actually the average salary for an international banker is £110,000 and the bank I’m at pays pretty well.” He faux bragged. It’s not like Alex dressed overly nice or anything, his biggest splurge was his motorcycle which was nice and slightly flashy but not unusual enough to catch any real attention.

“I don’t buy it.” He got the distinct feeling that even producing his pay stubs wouldn’t convince her. Alex just hoped they broke up sooner rather than later because there was no way he was dealing with another lunch date with her. He didn’t need this stress off mission. He had enough people who hated him without adding Tom’s girlfriend to the mix “I don’t know what you’ve done to convince Tom but…” 

“Damn it Alex!” God bless Tom and his  _ perfect _ timing. 

“That’s my cue” he cocked a smile at her and took off out of the booth. 

……………..

Much to Alex’s disappointment they did not break up. The signs of a long term relationship were still there whenever he visited - always after checking to make sure that she was gone because otherwise he had to make himself a little more...presentable. 

She was, thankfully, on the night shift at the hospital tonight which meant he could enjoy a beer with Tom on the lumpy couch he had called a bed too many times in the past but not enough recently. 

He had been tempted to sink into the easy camaraderie but he couldn’t ignore the distinct tension that screamed through Tom’s body language with every action. He waited until they were both comfortably sat before he cut across the painful small talk Tom had tried to initiate.

“What is it Tom?”

Tom almost spilled the beer he had been putting down. If Alex hadn’t already known that would have been his cue “What is what?”

“You’re nervous, what’s up?”

“I um….did you get my text?” It was a deflection. 

“No. Explanation. Now.”

“I um...I may have told Madeline about your...job”

“You told her?!” That was a horrifically bad idea even for Tom

“I thought it would soften her up, you know, give her some perspective that you’re not so bad.” 

Alex appreciated Tom trying but he  _ really _ should have asked. “I’ll go get some OSA papers drawn up. She’ll have to sign them.” He sighed

“I don’t think she’ll tell anyone.” Only years of field work kept him from shooting his  _ clearly delusional _ best friend a disbelieving look. 

Madeline definitely would. She was an awful gossip and she hated Alex and when those were combined it would only spell bad news and likely get her killed. He would send some agents around to  _ impress  _ on her the importance of secrecy. It would likely make things worse between them but it would save their lives.

“I know but...better safe than sorry. You’ve seen what happens when my name gets thrown around.” Tom had, he had even been shot for it. The wince and unconscious rub at his arm told him that his point was made “I’ve got to go get this sorted, Tom. I’ll come round some other time, yeah?” 

“Sure! Some of the guys from my rec team are headed out for my stag night…” 

Alex’s wide eyes swung to meet his. “You’re engaged?” 

“Yeah uh...I texted you.” 

He thought back, he would have  _ definitely  _ remembered Tom saying something like that which meant he hadn’t gotten the message which also meant Tom had his burned line and Alex hadn’t updated it. Hell, what if something had gone wrong?

“If it was in the last two months I had to burn my secure line. I’ll get you my new number.” He said sheepishly, making a mental note but all of that could wait “But that’s great, mate!” 

It wasn’t. 

He hated Madeline Baker, apparently soon to be Harris and she made it no secret that she felt the same. Thankfully, he would only have to put up with her for a few years. Their relationship had all the hallmarks of a messy divorce in 5 years. Alex wouldn’t tell Tom that. His infrequent visits made their relationship complicated and it was too important to Alex to risk it on being  _ right.  _

He would figure it out on his own. 

The hard way. 

“Thanks, mate. Stag’s Friday if you’re up for it. We’re just gonna go bar hopping downtown.”

That sounded like Alex’s own personal version of hell - pressing bodies, the stench of piss and vomit, and the lowered inhibition that came with the liquor and other drugs that would be flowing. Besides, Tom was an angry drunk and liked to pick fights. On his stag night, even more so than every other night, Alex would be called to finish them and he  _ really  _ didn’t want the internal review hearings from fighting with civilians and possibly hospitalizing them depending on how...persistent they were. 

“Can’t wait” he beamed “So long as Jones doesn’t throw a world ending crisis my way I’ll be there.”

There would be a crisis. 

Alex would make sure of it. 

Something nice and high profile so that he could point it out to Tom in his apology card. He’d write him a check too to help with wedding expenses. Madeline would like that - less Rider in her life and more money for her “fairy tale wedding ”. 

Everybody wins.

………...

He missed the wedding too mainly because he was in a surprisingly clean interrogation room being tortured by the Coven. Madeline hadn't been all that upset. Tom on the other hand...he hadn’t even visited him in the hospital. It wasn’t until  _ James Hale  _ of all people interceded that Tom had darkened the doorway and his anger appeared to evaporate as he took in just how  _ much  _ gauze Alex was wrapped in even 2 weeks after his extraction.

“I’m so sorry, mate.” Alex apologized first, knowing his gravelly voice still hoarse from screaming for  _ days _ would soften what little anger he tried to harbor. 

“It’s...it’s fine. What the hell happened?”

“Got captured and interrogated for 3 weeks. It was supposed to be a quick in and out, plenty of time to make it but...I got sold out.”

“Did you kill him?” Tom still romanticized his job. It was infuriating 5 years on from his first mission. As much as it annoyed Alex he still  _ needed  _ Tom and the normalcy he brought.

He settled for a nod, he  _ really  _ didn’t want to go over that grisly murder. He massaged his throat to communicate that talking  _ hurt  _ and maybe gain a little sympathy “Can you tell me what I missed? Please?”

Tom’s face lit up and with all forgiven, he was happy to settle in and listen about all of the pre wedding jitters and meltdowns that he had been spared. Unsurprisingly, Madeline was a bridezilla and he was grateful he wasn’t there because she  _ would _ have taken it out on him without a doubt. Maybe being captured hadn’t been all  _ that  _ bad _. _

_ …………... _

Tom hadn’t told him that they had moved into a nicer flat but he didn’t need to. Jones made sure he was aware of all of his safe houses and Tom and Madeline’s flat was right there at the top of the list. It was also closest from the op he had just concluded. He  _ should  _ go back to Vauxhall. More accurately he should go to St. Dominic’s to clean up the nasty knife wound in his side. It hadn’t hit anything critical but it would need to be stitched. Alex could handle that on his own and more importantly he needed sleep in a place he felt safe. It may be a new place but Tom’s flat was monitored by 6 and he slept better when someone friendly was around. There weren’t many left alive that fit that bill. If he was honest with himself Tom was the only one left.

Unfortunately it had been Madeline who had met him at the door. 

“Madeline” he greeted, voice sounding far weaker than he had intended. 

“How did you know we were here?”

“Tom said he told you?” He asked in confusion

“He swore not to tell you.” She returned heatedly and Alex was taken aback. Had they moved just to avoid him? Either way he would need to cover to keep Tom out of trouble.

“He didn’t, my...contacts kept me informed.”

“You have people watching us?” 

“Um….not directly.” He was way too injured and tired for this. “Look, can I come in?” He asked, casting a suspicious look around the hall. 

“No.” He snapped surprised eyes to meet hers burning with hate and anger “I’ll get you a first aid kit but you’re not crashing here. We have a  _ life  _ and you can’t just drop in whenever you get the whim.”

His entire life tilted 90 degrees. He had always counted on Tom. Had known his friend would be there for him without even a single question. He knew Madeline hated him but he hadn’t even expected  _ her _ to to turn him away - bleeding and sopping wet on their doorstep. 

He looked her up and down noting the slight swell in her belly. Pregnant. Maybe it was just hormones. He clutched onto that hope. 

“I’ll be going then.” 

“Good. If we get billed for the carpeting I’ll have Tom text it to you so  _ your people _ can cover it.” 

He repressed a wince, instead just walking away. She wanted a fight and he wasn’t inclined to give one. He had done enough fighting tonight. Fighting to protect  _ her  _ from the dirty bomb planted in the city but he couldn’t exactly tell her that. He pulled out his phone and dialed his handler for a ride.

……………..

Alex was the one who reached out to Tom to congratulate him on the kid. He wasn’t surprised that no offer was made to be Godfather. He wasn’t around enough and it’s not like he had the best example. Besides, Madeline would probably rather kill the child than have her potentially wind up in Alex’s care. 

They had chatted about it over a beer and a footy game at Tom’s favorite pub. He was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves.

“I’m gonna be a  _ dad. _ ” He said over and over, every time like it was the first time he had realized it.

“Damn good one too.” Alex smiled over his beer 

“Gotta be better than my parents.” He rolled his eyes then paused “I always figured you’d be the one to have kids first growing up.” 

Alex’s heart lurched. He had too. He had always wanted a family - to have a kid and give them all the attention and affection that he never had growing up. Ian had raised him but there had been very little love there. Now he understood why. It was also the reason he could never have a family of his own. He had already lost everyone close to him except for Tom and even  _ he _ hadn’t come out of their friendship untargeted. 

“Yeah, mate” he finally said shakily and Tom, to his credit, winced. He tried to lighten the mood. They didn’t get to spend much time together and Alex savored every minute of it. He didn’t want to spend it on awkward apologies. “glad you beat me to it. Can take notes on all the things you cock up.” 

“Oi!” Tom said and Alex batted down the napkin thrown at his face “Imma be a good da’ thank you very much!” 

“I’ll believe when I see it, how much longer?” 

“3 weeks.” He beamed

“Shocked Maddie let you out of the house that close.” 

Tom’s smile faltered slightly but he recovered quickly. It didn’t take a spy to guess why. “Got my ringer set to the highest level just in case. Loud enough to wake the dead.” 

“Might need that since Chelsea seems determined to give us a heart attack.” He moved off to a different subject seamlessly, Tom either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“Right?! But we should be used to that by now you’d think.” He beamed back and they sank back into easy camaraderie and friendly conversation and Alex felt better than he had in  _ months _ .

……………..

As soon as he got back from Dubai 3 months later he had stopped by the bank to collect the stuffed animal that one of the analysts had done him the favor of procuring and the information for the trust he had set up for Harper Harris. £500,000 to go to her schooling or wedding or, heaven forbid, any medical expenses that the NHS wouldn’t cover. He would never get to have a kid so he would spoil her like his own, well, as much as Tom would let him. He wouldn’t be able to be in her life much but he wanted it to be as comfortable and happy as he could make it. 

He had scheduled a time to stop by with Tom while he was on the plane, trying to be respectful to their new schedule but barely restraining his excitement. Tom has been tense, probably from the lack of sleep that plagued the parents of all newborns. So he wasn’t surprised when he knocked on the door and wasn’t greeted by the beaming face of happy parents. 

He was surprised by the serious set of his best mate’s eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked urgently. Surely nothing had happened. Bethany, the Analyst, has assured him that Harper was perfectly healthy just before he came so why...?

“Alex, we uh...we need to talk.” Tom was terrible at being serious 

“Okay.” He nodded “What about?”

“We uh...we decided that it would be safer for Harper if you weren’t a part of her life.” The last part came out in a rush. 

It took Alex a long minute to comprehend the words. Tossing them over in his mind unable to sink in and when it finally did...the pain struck him like a physical blow. The breath rushed out of him a sharp, aching pain spread from his heart, if he didn’t know better he would say he had been sniped again, he supposed he had in a way.

He should have seen this coming. 

He knew he was dangerous and that he had dangerous enemies but there was _nothing_ he wouldn’t do to protect that child and surely Tom saw that, right?

He searched his friend’s eyes but there was a firm resignation there. Not one that Alex would be able to reason with, at least not right now. He and Madeline had discussed this, had probably had yelling matches over it for  _ weeks _ but she had won and they had made up their minds. 

He swallowed the itching feeling of tears at the back of his throat. Because this wasn’t just about losing a potential relationship with Harper, this was about losing  _ Tom _ . Losing  _ years _ of friendship and trust to a bitter, spiteful woman. But it wasn’t all her fault. Tom had agreed and that...that hurt  _ so much more  _ than any other torture he had been put through. 

“Alex?” He must have been silent for too long 

“Okay.” He choked out softly “can you...look just take these. You don’t have to tell Madeline but...just in case something comes up I need you to have it.” 

Tom reluctantly accepted the paper and studied it briefly, his eyes widened and looked up again. “Alex…”

“Tom. Don’t. It’s the least I can do to give it and the least you can do to take it. If...if something changes or you need help with  _ anything  _ just...call the bank and ask about the Achilles trust, alright? Whatever it is, I’ll make it happen. You won’t even have to talk to me if you don’t want, just….whatever will keep her safe, alright?”

His friend nodded weakly and Alex didn’t trust himself to stay any longer. He turned down the hallway with measured, careful steps, barely registered the metallic click of the door closing a few seconds later. He didn’t stop until he had made it to the empty stairwell and then he sunk down the wall, clutching his legs close to his chest and mourned the loss of his friend and the daughter he would never have. 


End file.
